


No Fundamental Difference

by Waterfall



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Rory still thinks he's human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fundamental Difference

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Fundamental Difference  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Characters:** Rory  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine, they belong to the BBC. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I love Rory. I love Arthur Darvill in general too, it appears, as my Rory love re-ignited after I watched _Broadchurch_ and I just had to write something. Set sort of during _The Big Bang_.
> 
> The title comes from a quote by Arthur C. Clarke: “Whether we are based on carbon or on silicon makes no fundamental difference; we should each be treated with appropriate respect.”

Most of the time Rory still thinks he's human. He doesn't look any different, after all, and he rarely feels any different either. He usually just stays close to Amy in the rooms under Stonehenge, but sometimes he goes outside and sometimes it'll be raining. Out of habit he tilts his head up to savour the cool droplets touching his face... and feels nothing. 

Pretending, he stays frozen like that for a few seconds longer before retreating back inside. He avoids the forming puddles on the ground, reminded once again that although his reflection is still human, he certainly isn't. 


End file.
